


Mother's Love

by chariotdunord



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, I want to hold her and take care of her, Past Character Death, anyway diana's my daughter, but also a feel-good hopefully, it's just a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariotdunord/pseuds/chariotdunord
Summary: Despite the years that have gone by, Diana still feels the freshness of her mother's passing. However, Ursula is there to offer a consoling hand - and perhaps even more.





	Mother's Love

Diana’s consciousness came to slowly at first, then all at once as she bolted up from her nap. She shook her head, silently chiding herself for falling asleep yet again at her table in the library.

This was the fourth night in a row. What was wrong with her?

Diana knew the answer though, as she looked through the window to her side and sought for Venus in the night sky. But fruitless was her search, so she sighed and picked up her quill again. She had slowed enough on this project in the past few days.

Spread before her were several tomes, manuscripts, and her own handwritten notes. The only source of light was a single candle - the wax nearly half melted - and the dim blue moon. Tall bookshelves surrounded her. She was alone - as she typically was most nights - until she the sound of muffled footsteps padding towards her area.

Diana tensed instinctively. Was another dedicated student seeking out the library at who-knows-when in the morning? Possibly, but unlikely given how often she was here.

“Ugh, why is it so cold!” A voice muttered. It was a familiar one. Then the person finally rounded the corner.

“Oh, Diana! I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised seeing you here.”

It was only Ursula. Diana released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Good evening, Professor,” Diana said quietly, turning in her seat to greet her teacher. Ursula wore a red tracksuit and carried a stack of papers in her arms. “Please don’t mind me. I’m merely doing some personal research.”

“Not at all. Mind if I join you?” Ursula set her papers and down and took a seat beside Diana. She gave a sheepish laugh. “Somehow I found myself behind on all these assignments I need to grade.”

“It’s hard work being a teacher.”

“You must work just as hard as I do, Diana, perhaps more. What are you researching, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I am trying to recollect the vast history of the Cavendish’s knowledge of medicinal magic.”

Diana shuffled through her papers as she spoke. Most of them came directly from the archives of the Cavendish estate - the ones that were not ruined and lying sodden on the ground at least.

“So much has been lost or thrown away, partly because of the advance of modern science, but also because the former decline in magic has made the powerful spells of the past simply infeasible.”

“I see! But now that Yggdrasil is revived…”

“Exactly, and if I can reclaim the lost art of my family, I can restore the Cavendish name.”

“That’s amazing, Diana.” Ursula gave a smile. “I’m so proud of you.”

Suddenly Diana felt an unusual clench in her chest. “Th-thank you… Professor.”

It must have shown on her face too, because Ursula immediately started to apologize.

“Ah, sorry, maybe that was weird of me to say!” Ursula laughed nervously. “I mean, you’ve only started after all, and-”

“No, it’s fine! I’m sorry, it just… surprised me, I suppose.” Diana cleared her throat. “In any case, these ancient spells are… certainly difficult to decipher. Lately I’ve been having a lot of trouble…”

“I’m sure if anyone can do it, it’s you. Don’t be afraid to ask me for help either. They didn’t just give me this title of professor for free.”

Diana hummed in agreement. She appreciated the support. It would be foolish of her to refuse such a generous offer. But for now, she figured she should let Ursula take care of her own task first.

With that, the two retreated silently into their work.

Except, Diana couldn’t focus for the life of her. Her mind kept wandering back to the scene that had just transpired.

What was that feeling? It was only for the briefest of moments. Why did she react so unusually? Diana didn’t know for sure, but it was something about that smile, the soft gaze in Ursula’s eyes, the gentleness of her voice, and most of all, the words themselves. Although, perhaps she should have expected herself to be so sensitive. After all… 

“Are you okay, Diana?”

“Eh!? Yes, I’m… yes, just fine” Diana stammered, shaken from her thoughts.

“Well, you were looking quite spacey for a while there. Maybe you should call it a night?”

“But… my research… I still haven’t…”

Ursula stared briefly at Diana, noticing the way she held her quill limply in her hand, the slump in her posture, the restless look in her eyes. Ursula reached out and took Diana’s free hand on the desk.

“It’s alright, I know it’s important to you. You’ve already done so much for your family though. You deserve some rest too.”

Ursula’s touch was light and warm against her own. Diana found herself gripping the hand tighter, as if she she had to cling to something lest she fell away.

“Are you sure?” Diana asked.

“Of course. Rest and come back to it, and then the spots you’re having trouble on will be much clearer too.”

Diana nodded slowly, staring blankly at her books.

“Don’t worry. You can do it. I believe in you, and you should believe in yourself.”

“Professor, tomorrow is… the anniversary of the day my mother died.”

Diana twisted internally. She didn’t know what compelled her to share that info - perhaps it was just the late hour of the night - but she regretted it immediately.

Ursula scooted closer, deep concern written on her face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know… are you okay?”

“No,  _ I’m _ sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Diana’s voice grew unsteady. She grimaced and shook her head. “I don’t know why I… I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, Diana. It’s okay, here…”

Ursula draped her arm over Diana’s shoulder, drawing her closer, and it was then that Diana felt the telltale signs of tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

She didn’t want to burden anyone else with this information, but now it was already out. This was the reason why her focus has been suffering so much lately. A hazy memory flitted through her mind - of a hospital bed, and a vague figure atop it.

“Every year it’s like this. I just can’t help but think of her.”

Then she was crying for real. One by one small droplets trailed down, and they felt hot against her cheeks.

“There there,” Ursula said, rubbing Diana’s arm. 

Without thinking, Diana threw her arms around Ursula’s waist and buried her face in her chest. Ursula hugged her close and patted her hair. Diana was one who cried quietly though. The only signs were the occasional sniffles and the feeling of her body shaking gently. Ursula rested her head on top of Diana’s and let the girl sob against her.

The two stayed huddled for a long while. Ursula wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The candle on the table flickered as it reached the last of its wax.

“She was the kindest one I knew…” Diana finally said. Her voice was steadier now, and she had stopped shaking. “I have to live up to her, and to who she thought I was.”

“She’d be the proudest mother in the world. If she were here now, I’m sure she would tell you exactly that.”

Diana didn’t respond, nor did she make any sign of pulling away. Ursula continued stroking the girl’s hair, and she hummed a gentle tune.

_ Poor thing, _ Ursula thought.  _ So much responsibility pushed upon her. She’s never had the chance to grieve properly. _

Diana knew she should let go by now, but everything about Ursula was comforting - her voice, the feeling of every stroke of Ursula’s hand on her head, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the warmth of her body.

But it was more than just comforting. Ursula’s presence itself seemed to slowly ease away her grief, as if it were never there.

“Professor…?” Diana whispered. “Thank you… for… um…”

“Of course, any time,” Ursula said. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Mhm…”

In fact, Diana found herself beginning to drift off to sleep yet again. Her eyelids had already drooped close. Ursula didn’t fail to notice.

“How about I take you to your room?”

Diana nodded.

At first nothing happened. Then she felt Ursula shift slightly, and before she knew it Ursula had lifted from the ground and was carrying her through the halls.

“I’ll grab your things later, okay?”

At this point Diana didn’t really care.

Being carried in Ursula’s arms felt almost familiar, like it had happened before. The last thing Diana could recall before falling asleep was a distant memory surfacing in her mind. It was no more than a faint sensation - of back when she was a child, reading a book of magic in her mother’s lap, falling asleep, and being carried back to her room.

It was almost the same feeling as then.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Akko is Ursula's daughter but I also love thinking about the possible mother-daughter relationship between Ursula and Diana. Somehow I found inspiration to write this in a day. I listened to the LWA soundtrack "Deep Affection" the entire time. Also I realized I could've made this a Mother's Day fic, but oh well. Thanks for reading!~


End file.
